criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brian Moses
Brian Moses was one of the suspects during the murder investigation of Osvald Cameron in Long Weekend (Case #1 of Nice Land and Case #1 of Little Hollow), and during the murder investigation of a reporter that was seeking the truth, Adam Bester, in Free Bay (Case #2 of Nice Land and Case #2 of Little Hollow). Without either the murderer no one, he was found guilty of being the leader of a drug ring and imprisoned with the murder of Veronica Adles in Big Towers (Case #5 of Nice Land and Case #5 of Little Hollow). Profile Brian is a 35-year old highschool psychologist wearing a brown leather jacket and a green shirt underneath. His head and beard are redheaded and wears a dark glasses. As in Long Weekend, we know that Brian carries freckles. Brian Moses also chews bubble gum and uses strawberry soap in Free Bay. Finally, in Big Towers, Brian know how to speak spanish, uses lip balm and has a coffee stain in his jacket. Role in Case(s) Brian Moses is a confident and intelligent highschool psychologist who is interested in the story and news. Lies in Nice Land, where he works. Long Weekend The team will look for Brian in the murder of Cameron Osvald for the clarification of the relationship that existed between the victim and his star student, Husuki Saba. Brian clarified that there was no love affair between the two, but they were good friends. Also suggested were to directly ask Husuki about the subject. In Chapter 3, we return to Brian to ask him about his keys in the kitchen of the highschool, even though this was closed. He explained he was looking for Osvald because he wanted to talk about with him about his questionable behavior in front of students. Brian said he did not bear bad teachers in the institution. But he find Osvald and Malcon arguing in the history classroom. Then he repented of having gone without intervention, which would have avoided a fight. But be clarified that he was in Malcon's side, ensuring that Malcon it's not Osvald Cameron's murderer. After proven his innocent with the arrest of Malcon Broadlay and Husuki Saba, Brian apologized to the team for rely heavily on a suspect and asked to help him and the high school. He said that Osvald handled the School Grounds Contract, but had been poorly signed, being invalid. He asked us to look at the history classroom and if like us to focus if Osvald signature was valid. When it was discovered that it was not, Brian thanked the team and told us that he was going to take care of the school grounds from now on, bringing us 200 XP. Free Bay We are back with Brian when we find his presentation card (broken) near the dead body of Adam Bester. He explains that they were close friends from childhood and now they were linked by the aficcion by the news. That's why he had given the card, just so he could always call. However, in chapter two we discovered that Brian has a blog where he talks about Adam and evil over degrades the reporter to second category. He tells us that Adam was a good guy, but his way of doing story was not good, and he had a obsession with small things like The Great Secret. Brian assured us that The Big Secret was nothing but a television hoax. Despite the troubled relationship that Brian had with the story of the victim, he was found innocent after the arrest of Shina Glovola. Big Towers When Veronica Adles dies in front of the player when a concrete block falls on his head, we meet again with Brian Moses who was about to enter the Bester's Offices. He was greatly surprised and somewhat distressed by the death of Veronica. When we asked him why he was going to the offices, he explain that he needed to find an important file that had loaned to Adam Bester (deceased). Then we found a love message with a phone number on the couch of Veronica's New Apartment. After comparing the number, we inform that the message of love was of Brian. When we go to talk to him, he explains that he knew Veronica in a Spanish class in high school and had a very good relationship, but their paths diverged. He also mentioned that they were very close and similar: taking the same coffee, they ran Sunday morning and used lip balm. At the end of Chapter 3, we discover his innocence in the murder when we arrested Gilda Amalda, but also blame him for being the leader of the drug trafficking network of Nice Land, known as The Great Secret. He does not deny and delivered to justice. In court, he states that the network already take too many lives (Adam Bester, Ricardo Perez and Veronica Adles) and he would close the business. Clarifies that he no command Gilda to kill Veronica, but that he send Shina and Croppes to kill Adam and Ricardo. In that way, Judge Fayolle sentenced him to life imprisonment in solitary confinement. He just wanted Veronica's forgive, and also he highlight the player's intelligence. Trivia *Brian Moses is the only one that gives you 200 XP. *He is the only suspects in Nice Land who appeared in three cases. Case Appearances *Long Weekend (Case #1 of Nice Land and Case #1 of Little Hollow) *Free Bay (Case #2 of Nice Land and Case #2 of Little Hollow) *Big Towers (Case #5 of Nice Land and Case #5 of Little Hollow) Category:Little Hollow Characters